Some modern processors are implemented as a system on chip (SoC) that includes a variety of circuitry and other logic. In some cases, these SoCs can include multiple semiconductor intellectual property cores (also referred to as an IP core or IP block). An IP block is a reusable unit of logic. For some SoCs, one or more of the IP blocks may be developed by different providers, and a final SoC design and resulting product can include IP blocks originating from different vendors.
In addition, a mass produced SoC can be sold to multiple original equipment manufacturers (OEMs), which implement the SoC into a variety of different end user platforms. Given the multiple different parties that have access to an SoC and platform, it becomes difficult to protect various assets such as IP blocks, firmware and so forth from unauthorized access.